The New Girl
by dadspunkin13
Summary: well serenity is new there never was joey and well you get it go throggh the life of serenity a little romance andrating may go up
1. ch 1 part 1

Hey people in this fic joey and serenity aren't even related. Actually Joey isn't even in this fic. Hope you enjoy it! 

--------------------

New girl  
-  
chapter 1 part 1  
-  
The First Day at a New School

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BU....CLICK!_

"Oh my gosh! I over slept I need to hurry!" Said a frantic Serenity Wheeler as she rushed to get ready. "I guess I will skip breakfast so I can be on time!"

"Bye mom!" She said as she rushed out the door.

5 minutes later

Serenity was breathing heavily as she walked up to her new highschool, Domino High.

"Wow!" she said as she looked at it. It was so big! While wondering weather she would make friends, she looked around for her first class.

She found it just in time for the first bell. She went in and talked to the teacher. When the late bell rang the teacher said "Class we have a new student today. Her name is Serenity Wheeler. Miss Wheeler will you please tell us a little about yourself?"

"Um... OK I am 14 about to be 15 um I like to sing and .......that is it I guess..."

"OK miss wheeler may I ask you to sit beside Tea? Tea raise your hand please."

Serenity went and sat by Tea and Tea wrote her a note. It said:

_Hi_

_my name is Tea. Since you are new you can have lunch with me and my friends if you want!_

Serenity replied

_Sure! can't wait!_

_I already have a friend that is so awsome!_ She thought

Now to second period

Serenity got to her secont class and it was the same routine. The teacher then said "Please sit behinde Duke. Duke raise your hand."

Serenity sat down and soon found a note from Duke on her desk. It read

_Wanna have lunch together?_

She responded

_Sry already have plans some other time K?_

He wrote

_K_

To lunch!

Serenity got her food and searched for Tea. She herd her name being called and saw her. She went and sat down.

"Well everyone this is Serenity. Serenity this is Tristian Yugi Mai and..."

"Duke" Serenity finished for her. "Oh sorry we met in second."

"Thats ok" Tea said

While chatting she couldn't help but notice Tristian and Duke staring at her not to mention other guys at the school. _DoI have something in my teeth?_ she thought

When the bell rang serenity walked off to the library. That was where study hall was held. But first she went to her loccer to get her laptop.

She was busy on her laptop and had no idea thea a certain CEO had seen her.

Seto's pov (he is behind her at a diffrent table on his laptop)

_Who is that girl?_ he thought. _She types almost as fast as I do! Looks like she is in a chat room._

He entered the chat

normal pov

Seto got in the chat and waited to see a really fast typer. He then saw her s/n and imd her. here is the conversation

_BlueeyedSKdragon: ivunnasing- you type pretty fast._

_Ivunnasing: yea well i have typed since forever._

_BlueeyedSKdragon: Same here. i have been typinf since i was 5_

_Ivunnasing: yea well ever since i was little i have gone to chat rooms and i sorta jus picked it up..._

_BlueeyedSKdragon: Today was my first time in a chat._

_Ivunnasing: really? i wouldn't have guessed!_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: Thank you i take it you like to sing do you sing well?_

_Ivunnasing: how did you know i like to sing?_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: your s/n_

_Ivunnasing: oh well i don't think so but everyone says i have a beautiful voice : so whatcha doin?_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: in study hall you? (a/n he is playin dumb)_

_Ivunnasing: same here where do you go to school?_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: Domino high you?_

_Ivunnasing: same!!_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: are you the girl in front of me?_

_Serenity turned around and saw Seto looking at her._

_Ivunnasing: are you the guy with brown hair and icy blue eyes that was looking at me? if so yes._

_BlueeyedSKdeagon: thats me! what is your name? mine is Seto Kaiba_

_Ivunnasing: Serenity Wheeler i am new here_

_BlueeyedSKdragon: no wonder i havnt seen you before!hey gotta log off tty after class k?_

_Ivunnasing: K!_

tbc

-----------------------------

sorry i had to end it there my arms are getting tired and this woulda gone on a while XP will update asap!


	2. ch 1 part 2

hey ya'll i changed the schedule cause i like this better than losaos and i am having writers block. XP oh well this is my fav of my storys!!!!! lol i like the idea alot btw coffeetime are you reading losaos at all? you said you would. oh and i thought about killing joey but..... well i hate death it is so sad. besides i think the fights between joey and seto are funny and sad.poor serenity all these guys fighting over her she must be so stressed. oh well now for the story 

---------------

chapter 1 part 2

first day at a new school

_That guy seems nice i cant wait to talk to him after class._ Serenity thought. Just then the bell rang.

Serenity waited for Seto outside the class. When he got out she said "Hey!" she looked into his eyes and thought _Wow he has great eyes and he is kinda hot too..... hmmmm i think it is time to turn on my charm to snag him._

"Hey. I know this is out of the blue but, can i hear you sing?"

"Sure!" hmmm what to sing? I know!

_AmI dreamin' or stupid?_

_I thinkI have been hit by a cupid_

_but no one needs to know right now_

_I met a tall, dark, and handsome man_

_and i've been busy makin' big plans_

_but no one needs to know right now_

_Igot my hart set, my feet wet_

_and he dont even know yet_

_but no one needs to right now_

_I'll tell him someday, some way, somehow_

_but i'm gonna keep it a secret for now_

_Iwant bells to ring the chior to sing_

_the white dress, the guests, the cake, the car, the whole darn thing_

_but no one needs to know right now_

_i'll tell him someday, some way, somehow_

_but i'm gonna keep it a secret for now_

_We'll have a little girl, a little boy,_

_a little Benji we call Leroy_

_but no one needs to know right now_

_and i'm not lonely anymore at night_

_and he dont know that only only he can make it right_

_and i am not lonely anymore at night_

_and he dont know that only only he can make it right_

_i'm not dreamin' or stupid_

_but boy haveI been hit by a cupid_

_but no one needs to know right now_

_no one need to know right now........_

"Wow you're i mean your voice is beautiful"

"You mean it?" Serernity said blushing furiously. Little did they know that someone else had herd her voice too....

They arrived at their last class which was computers and Serenity sat beside Seto. She soon recived a note

_meet me outside the front of school after class i think you could be famous with your voiceI will take you to a recording studio i'll see ifI cant get you a signed contract_

_-Seto_

serenity then wrote

_sounds great cant wait!_(lol that rhymed)

Serenity's eyes were twinkling as she waited outside of the school for Seto. Just then Seto arrived and said "Sit down our ride will be a minute."

She did as she was told and sat they were deep in conversation when a guy came up to Serenity and said "I herd you sing today. Your voice is beautiful. My name is Marik. Marik Ishtar."

"Thanks mine is serenity" she smiled and thought _he is cute too.... hmmmm and they both seem to like me this should be interesting_

"Serenity our ride is here" she saw him walk to a limo and she gwaked. She got in and sat down and waited to arrive at the recording studio

with marik

(_marik thoughts_ **malik thoughts** malik is the evil one)

**ahhh so it seems my lesser half has a crush**

_yea butI think she is dating Kaiba_

**you can still get her. you do have my good looks**

_um news flash you have my looks and besides she doesent seem like she is interested in me_

**WellI think she is andI will make you get her**

_but-_

**no buts you will get her.**

tbc

--------------------

ooooo i wonder why malik is doin this? well actually i know but you don't and talk about a big ego and about the song if you dont like shania twain then you can just stop reading my storys(sees the people walking away)(runs twords people) wait i was just kidding!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! btw in your review tell me which one story you would like me to do after this one


	3. chapter 2

hey ya'll thanks for the reviews! I am really glad people are reading this.well this chappie will revolve around what the guys think about Serenity, their strugle with themselves, and there will be a little excerpts of in the limo and at the recording studio so i have a little bit of Serenity in there. 

now for the story

------------------

Chapter 2

Seto's and Marik's love (for serenity)

(**Marik thoughts** _Malik_ the evil one _thoughts_)

_Ok tommrrow morning when you see her invite her to lunch_

**I told you already I think she likes Kiaba**

_WellI saw the way she looked at youI think she likes you!_

"Marik dinner is ready!" Ishizu called

"Coming!" Marik replied

"So what is new with you little brother?" Ishizu asked

"Nothing....." Marik lied

Malik mind-swiched with Marik and said "My other half has a crush on...." Marik mind swiched back just before they found out.

"Finally master Marik has fallen in love" Odeon said "Who is the lucky girl?

"Um.... well i uh....." (mind swich) "He is in love with Serenity Wheeler!" (mind swich) "Yea butI think she is in love with Kiaba andI think that he loves her too."

"Nonsence who would love a cold harted man like Kiaba?" Said Ishizu

"You would"(evil malik again)

"What are you saying?"

"I read your diary"

"I dont have a diary."

"Yes you do"

"Then show it to me"

"Uh um uh......."

"ExactlyI don't have a diary andI don't like Seto Kiaba!"

_Sure......_

**haha you know Ishizu wouldn't keep a diary with you around.**

_oh yea now about serenity....._

**do you ever shutup?**

**well?**

_Ijust did! HA!_

**told you you couldn't shut up**

_why you......_

**Temper temper!**

Seto and serenity

"WOW! Ihad no idea that you are rich!" Serenity said

"Yea well we are still trying to get Kaiba Korp to go global"

"Cool!"

Just then Seto got an im (from mokie!)

_**Littlemokie:** Big brother where are you?_

_**BlueeyedSKdragon:**o sorry i didnt call Mokuba i am going to a recording studio_

_**Littlemokie:** You can sing?_

_**BlueeyedSKdragon:** no it is my new friend serenity she has a beautiful voice. i am gonna see if i can get her a recording contract_

_**Littlemokie:** OOOOO can i meet her?_

_**BlueeyedSKdragon:**Uh hold on...._

"Serenity would you like to meet my little brother?I told him about you and he said he would like to meet you."

"Sure! Wait you have a little brother?"

"Yea"

_**BlueeyedSKdragon:** she said yes we will be there in about an hour_

_**Littlemokie:**k big bro see ya!_

_**BlueeyedSKdragon:** bye_

seto thinking _Man she is so nice and pure.....she is very smart too..... nothing like those fangirls that follow me. Not to mention she is beautiful. Espically her eyes and her lips..... if only i could...... no she doesen't like me like that. i saw the way she smiled at Marik. But what if she was just being nice to him? I should try and get her to be my girlfriend.I knowI will invite her to have lunch with me tommrrow! That is perfect!I will take her out to lunch and maybe..... maybe i will be able to kiss those beautiful lips... If only.... Oh we are here!_

"We are here."

"Oh SetoI am so nervous!"

"Dont be you are great!"

"Hello, how may i help you?" The reseptionest(i don't think that is how to spell that but oh well)

"Yes I am Seto Kaiba and this is my good friend Serenity. She is here to preform a demo so she might get a recording contract"

"Ok sir right this way"

"OK," the manager began, "What song are you gonna sing for us?"

"The Woman In Me by Shania Twain"

"Ok go ahead."

_I am not always strong_

_and sometimes I'm even wrong_

_ButI win whenI choose_

_AndI cant stand to lose_

_butI can't always be_

_the rock that you see_

_When the nights get too long_

_andI just cant go on_

_The woman in me_

_needs you to be_

_the man in my arms_

_to hold me tenderly_

_'CauseI am a woman in love_

_and it is youI run to_

_yea the woman in me_

_need the man in you_

_when the world wants too much and it feels cold and out of touch_

_it is a beautiful place_

_when you kiss my face_

_The woman in me_

_needs you to be_

_the man in my arms_

_to hold me tenderly_

_'CauseI am a woman in love_

_and it is youI run to_

_yea the woman in me_

_needs the man in you_

_when the world wants too much and it feels cold and out of touch_

_it is a beautiful place_

_when you kiss my face_

_yeah the woman in me_

_needs the man in you_

_Ineed you baby_

_yeah yeah_

_oh baby....._

Serenity stopped singing and waited for their answer.

"We think you have a beautiful voice but..... we really aren't looking for your style of voice. I am sorry."

Serenity was silent as she went to the limo.

Seto entered and said "Are you ok Serenity?"

Serenity fell into his arms crying and said "Oh Seto they hated it! I cant believe it. I must really suck at singing. I might never sing again!"

"Dont listen to them Serenity they don't know what they just regected. You have a beautiful foice. The voice of an angel."

Serenity looked up into his eyes and said "You really think so?"

"Yes i do."

Serenity's eyes were twinkling again and she smiled.

Wow she has the most beautiful smile i have ever seen! And her eyes, they twinkle like the stars. Her hair is so silky and smooth. And it smells like strawberries.

They arrived at Kiaba manson and got out.

"WOW! This is where you live! It is so beautiful! And so Big!"

"Yea it is. Come on. My brother would like to meet you."

Serenity walked with Seto to the manson and walked in.

"Wow you must really like blue!"

"Yea it is my favorite color. Mokuba! I am home!"

Mokuba rushed up and hugged his brother. Then he saw Serenity looking around and he said "Hi my name is Mokuba. What is your name?"

"Serenity. It is nice to meet you Mokuba" Serenity smiled

"No offence, but you don't look like you are my brother's age."

"That is becauseI skipped a grade."

"Oh that means you are about a year older than me."

"You are 16?"

"Yep!"

"Then yea!"

"Serenity would you like to stay for dinner."

"Sure but firstI need to call my parents"

"The phone is right here."

"Ok thanks!"

"Hi mom? (pause) Yea a new friend invited me to dinner canI stay? (pause) OK (pause) OK (pause) Hold on. Seto do you have an extra room i can stay infor a few daysmy mom is going out of town."

"What about your dad?"

"Uh... he is out of town"

"OK you can stay."Seto said

Phew.... that was close!

"Thanks! Yes i can Mom.(pause) I will. (pause) I love you too bye" She hung up the phone.

"Thanks again guys!"

tbc

---------------------------

What is serenity hiding? was that a real phone call or was it a fake? who knows (well except me....) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
